Chasing Shadows
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: Naruto gives Sasuke a mysterious box, and in it are some..clues? What will they find, and will it tear them apart forever?


A/N: So this story was originally for a friend about her and her crush. If you want to know it stopped just before 'me too', I feel like I'm withholding stuff from her,I turned this into a yaoi. So If there are any random gender switches, I'm sorry, please point them out and I'll edit them.

WARNING: Sasunaru cuteness. (Careful, you might overdose)

DISCLAIMER: if I have told you once, I have told you a million times, I don't own Naruto, he is his own person (except in the bedroom, where I become his 'Master-sama'). What, TMI?

Uzumaki Naruto woke up one winter morning snuggled up against his lover, Uchiha Sasuke. He sat up quietly and surveyed the dimly lit room. To his left was a large window, the deep red curtains that they hung up every Christmas were parted slightly and she could see snow falling through the crack.

On the other side of the room was a fire place, the fire lit in it was illuminating the room, the only source of light aside from the weak morning rays filtering from between the parted curtains. The fires soft crackling and his boyfriends soft snoring created a tranquil environment.

Naruto allowed a soft sigh to escape from his parted lips and covered herself with the blankets snuggling closer to the sleeping figure in his bed. His boyfriend groans, then chuckled, running a hand through Naruto's hair.

Sasuke grabbed a fist full of hair and gently tilted her head upward. He smiled handsomely and kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto giggled and grabbed his lovers hand, getting up and tugging him off the bed. "Let's go open presents", he said excitedly, then shivered, because it was so cold.

Sasuke chucked again, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around both their shoulders. The star crossed lovers slowly made their way out the door and into the living room.

Naruto gasped excitedly. The Christmas tree, which the two had decorated the day before, was beautiful. The string of electric lights that were hung on the branches were turned on, illuminated the otherwise dark room, it was truly breathtaking. But it wasn't so much of the lights that he was fixated on, but the heap of presents that was piled up under and around the tree.

Naruto smiled and spun around, throwing his arms around his boyfriends neck. "Ohthankyou!" He cried happily. Half of those presents hadn't been there when he last checked, so it had been a surprise.

Sasuke chuckled warmly, wrapping his arms loosely around Naruto's waist, and tilted his head so their foreheads touched. "I love you" he whispered, then slanted their lips in a kiss.

"Me too" Naruto murmured.

They stood there like that for a while, before Naruto stiffened in his teme's arms. "The presents!" He yelled, he couldn't believe he had forgotten, well he thought it might be, possibly be, maybe be understandable, considering the position he was 'forced' into, but he still had a gift that his Teme would love!

Sasuke, however , rolled his eyes at his child like lover.

Naruto broke free from the raven's arms, and began running towards the Christmas tree. He bent over and picked up a small gold and red wrapped box.

He walked over to Sasuke and thrust out his arms, the present hitting the ravens chest.

Said raven glanced at the present warily before grabbing it. He slipped one finger between the folds of the thin paper and dragged it off the small, white box.

The box was a smooth rectangular box, pure white, and soft. The box almost felt like it had a covering of velvet, it was so silky smooth. The box was plain and unmarked, exempt for the words 'to Naruto's love' written in lovely cursive. The words looked silvery and iridescent. They caught the light and shone brightly, as if those words, those three words, held the key to life and all it's mysteries.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto, then down at the box again. He seemed just as enthralled in the magical silver letters as Sasuke, it was almost as if he had never, never seen what was in that box, before. But that was not possible, was it?

As Sasuke stared at the silver letters, Naruto's curiosity was rising, he was just as curious to see what was in the box, even more so, since he had waited for this moment ever since his mom had died.

On the day Naruto's mother died, she had entrusted this box to 'his true love'. ... Or at least Naruto thought she did, Naruto found it in his closet one day, as he was cleaning it out. The instructions were simple and and clear, 'do not unwrap this box, give this box to your true love on Christmas day. I will be waiting'.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't the 'I will be waiting' that creeped Naruto out, so much as the thought that she obviously knew she was gonna die.

Naruto looked up, just in time to see Sasuke shuffle the lid off the box, and a faded envelope slip out and flutter to the ground.

Sasuke bent over and gingerly picked up the envelope. It was a creamy off-white, and slightly yellowed at the edges with age. The same silvery writing flowed across the front.

The Uchiha slid a pale finger into the corner of the envelope, and dragged it along the top, opening it much like he did the box.

Curiously, the pale boy peered into the newly opened envelope and slid the contents onto his palm.

Laid out on his palm were two slips of paper, both sealed with black tape. One was addressed to Naruto, the other was for 'Naruto's love'. Sasuke assumed this was for him, and handed the box to Naruto wordlessly; they hadn't talked this whole time.

Naruto looked down at his envelope.

'Naruto, if you are reading this, know that I had known I was going to die long before I did, I took the liberty of setting up some surprises for you. I know you will appreciate them, here is the first clue...'

Naruto stopped there and furrowed his eyebrows, tears threatening to overflow. So his suspicion had been correct. Why didn't she tell him? Shirley there could have been ways to stop them. And what did she mean by 'surprises',  
what did she mean by 'clue', for that matter. Nothing made sense and for the first time in a long time, Naruto was at a loss.

Sasuke, however, was currently reading a very long, very different note.

The note read, more or less, that 'obviously Naruto trusts you, and me by an extension, but if you dare to hurt him, I will haunt you, and then crush you to a pulp, it will hurt so much that you will wish you had never been born.'

Sasuke looked warily at the paper before continuing to read silently silently.

'With that being said' the note continued on a cheerfully and Sasuke rose a delicate brow, questioning the sanity of whoever had wrote this letter. 'Your job is to guide and protect Naruto on his journey. It will be hard, but worth it. Here is the first clue. Enjoy'

A/N: I will continue this, it's just on a temporary hiatus. This didn't turn out at all like I wanted it too. This was actually originally going to be a sasunaru lemon. I had to resist the urge to type!

Best regards

-SailaMasaomi

UPDATE: minor spelling issues. And no, the 'here is the first clue' thing isn't a typo. They both got a different clue. It is a game of sorts.

You know the drill. Review review review! This means you ! Hey, that rhymes... Great, now I feel like Bee-sama.


End file.
